


Bro,

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal, Begging, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: I had a prompt forever ago about Kai and Cole calling each other "dude" and "bro" during sex and I couldn't not write about it eventually





	Bro,

"Fuck. Ah-! Bro," Cole groaned, fingers tight in Kai's hair, messing up the gelled spiked with a sharp tug that had Kai choking back a moan around the noirettes cock.

Kai was sucking sloppily, literally drooling on Coles dick as he stroked the amount he couldn't fit in his mouth, slick noises from where his hand stroked. Pulling off with a wet slurp - Kai moved to mouth and kissed up the shaft and lick around the head, savoring the taste of pre as he looked up at Cole with lidded eyes. 

"Dude, please-" Cole begged, hips bucking up in desperation as Kai teased the tip with his tongue, Trailing said tongue down a vein in Coles cock with a tight squeeze to the base and forcing Coles hips back against the bed with his other hand.

"Calm down, dude," Kai mumbled against the skin, warm breath ghosting sensitive skin and causing the organ to twitch.  
"Jus' lemme work; yanno I wouldn't leave a bro hangin' " Kai slurred, kiss-swollen lips wrapping around Coles cock once again and taking the length as far down his throat as he could manage without choking.

Kai's mouth, and especially his fucking throat, made Cole moan pathetically, sharply digging his nails into Kai's scalp as he bucked again into the tight, wet cavern that was Kais' mouth, eyes fluttering shut with another moan. 

Kai was keeping him teetering on edge, practiced mouth teasing him but never letting him push over to release much to Coles dismay.  
Occupying Cole with his mouth, Kai's hands went unnoticed as he pulled off his pants and boxers, managing to pull a packet of lube from the pocket and ripping it open.

Cole was only brought back to the present when he felt Kai moan reverberate through his cock and Kais mouth starting to become unfocused, opening his eyes to an erotic sight between his legs.  
Kai's eyes glazed over, two fingers working himself as he rocked back against his hand; fingers curling knowingly into his g-spot causing his eyes to roll up as he choked on Coles cock.  
His own dick heavy, pretty and pink in Coles' eyes and leaking precum as it was left painfully ignored. 

Kai could only gasp as he was pulled up sharply by his hair, Cole smashing their mouths together messily - all tongues and teeth as he pushed Kai onto the bed; blindly grabbing at the lube packet in Kais' other hand and batting away his fingers impatiently.  
"Nu-uh." He mumbled, a threatening tone of dominance in his words, "Fingers out I'm takin' over." 

Kai went limp, happy to let Cole do the work as fingers much larger than his own pushed into him - making him hiss. A pleasant burn mixing with the stretch as his hiss quickly turning into a loud keening noise, Cole having curled his digits knowingly into Kais' prostate.  
Hands curling in the sheets as Cole abused his g-spot mercilessly; only able to squirm and moan as Cole ruined him. Too soon and not soon enough Cole was pressing in a third finger and stretching him out, his goal moved from focusing on Kai's pleasure to thoroughly prepping him ASAP.

"Fuuuck, dude, h-ah... baby please; fuck! please-" Kai started, tone a few octaves higher than usual as he begged; Cole kissing Kai harshly to silence him, fingers pulling out with a lewd squelch before smearing the extra lube over his cock. 

After lining up Cole pushed in slowly, pressing flush against Kai with a soft groan - Kai letting out a high pitched mewl in response as he wrapped his legs tight around Coles' waist. 

Pain short-lived as Cole rocked gently against him and pulled the breath from his lungs.

Only able to moan, Kais' hand tightly grasped around the base of his own cock to stop himself from just finishing after the first few thrusts.  
"Fuck-" he all but sobbed, "Cole," He tried to warn, toes curling as he arched; having been already. worked up so much just by sucking Cole off and on Coles' fingers.

Cole was only grunting in reply as he pulled Kai up by the hips, starting to fuck harder into his boyfriend to chase his own end; sharp nails leaving pink streaks over sweat-slick skin.

A large hand batted away Kais, opting to instead stroke the fire elemental with practiced motions; feeling Kai tighten around him as he pistoned his hips causing them both to moan, Kai a borderline scream and Cole a content, low groan.

Heavy breaths filling the silence as Cole rested his forehead in the crook of Kais' neck. Warm hands were smoothing and dancing over tense muscles until they relaxed. The two moving to lay next to each other, grossly using a previously abandoned shirt to clean up Kai's stomach.

Call him a slut, but Kai couldn't help but make a sound akin to a purr as he cuddled up to Cole, adoring the feeling of cum dripping between his legs, the larger boy feeling lethargic affection overtake him as they kissed.

"Bro, have I ever told you I love your dick?" Kai mumbled sleepily, Coles chuckle reverberating through his chest.  
"Only every time we fuck, dude."


End file.
